When Many Worlds Collide
by Edhelrauko
Summary: Crossover Yu Yu HakushoLotRHPInu Yasha(well at least one character that someone beged me to put in there.) rnWhat will happen when the Spirit Detectives go to Hogwarts to find a un-none evil that is some how tied to Middle-Earth, with the aid of a half-br
1. Default Chapter

Liz:Is pacing nervously well here it goes my first fan fiction that I am actually putting on the internet….

Kurama: --u will you just calm down…

Liz: NO I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I HAVE NEVER PUT ANYTHING ON THE INTERNET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!!! WHAT IF NO ONE LIKES MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: You're over reacting again Liz.

Hiei: mumbles Hn baka onna

Liz: SHUT UP HIEI AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!

Hiei: sticks out his tong Make me

Liz: holds Hiei over a shark tank

Hiei: OK I'LL DO IT!!!! LIZ DOES NOT OWN YYU, LOTR, OR HP

Liz: that's better. Now on with the story!

Kurama: well someone feels better

Prologue

Samantha Balthgood walked on the edge of the forbidden forest enjoying the evening twilight air. It was so relaxing with the birds singing their song and the rustle of trees in the wind. As she walked she thought of the of the wonderful summer break that was only five days away.

She could hardly contain her excitement. No more Professor Snape with his greasy hair and his large hooked nose, no more evil, annoying Mr. Filtch, and his equally annoying and evil Mrs. Noris, and no more homework. Well no more of that until the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This year had been a particularly complicated one. Wth the excitement of the Tri Wizard Tournament and the all the roomers flying around it had been very hard to concentrate on her work that year. Plus she had only just finished her O.W.L.'s (Ordinary Wizarding Level) a test that every student needed to take during there fifth year. Along with the test came stress and anxiety. Some students even had to go through therapy the day before the test she was lucky that the test was not as stressful for her as some of the other students.

The Tournament itself was a had brought along some of its own unpleasantness such as, second and might I add unexpected Hogwarts Champion, appearing with the cup in one hand and with Cedric Digory dead in his other hand right in front of the whole entire crowd after the third and final task, and the roomer that Harry Potter himself had killed him. But there was another roomer that she found to be utterly ridiculous, about You Know Who (coughvoldemortcough cough Magical beings of story: DON'T SAY THE NAME!!!!!! Liz: O.OU sorry….) being back in full power. Of course everyone knew that he was dead and gone. Her guess that Harry had started the whole thing just to make sure no one would suspect him as Cedric's murderer.

Just to sum it all up, it had been a long and difficult year and she just wanted to get it over with. This is why she had felt so happy about summer break in her entire life.

Samantha looked up to the sky. The first star had appeared in the sky, the signal for her to head back to the castle. Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around quickly only to see just the bushes and trees of the forest. She was about to turn back and head to the castle when she saw the bushes rustle a little. For some reason she forgot all about common sense (such as when you are alone at night near a forest that you know has dangerous creatures in it and you hear a something unusual you should run like the devil in the opposite direction) and went closer to the bush out of curiosity.

"H-hello?" she stuttered, "is anyone out there?"

No one answered. She let out a sigh and once again headed back stated to turn around when she heard more rustling of bushes. She froze immediately and turned towards the bush that he was making the noise, "Steven Penathal, if that's you in those bushes, you better come out right now! Your little joke isn't funny!"

A boy in a blood stained Hogwarts uniform was thrown out of the bush his face was pale and filled with fear. He didn't move when he hit the ground either. He was just lying there limp and lifeless. Samantha tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Is this the one you're looking for?" asked a low, growling, voice, that sounded as if it had lost all signs of humanity (if it had ever been human). Two intense, fiery orbs appeared in the bush in front of her, staring at her with nothing but malice in them.

Samantha didn't reply. She wanted to runaway, scream for help, do anything besides just stand there, but she was to terrified to do anything. She was even unable to blink.

The creature, what ever it was, started to inhale deeply through its nose as if it was trying to get her scent. Finally it stopped sniffing and asked her another question, "Are you the girl of the golden blood?"

It took a little while for her to register the question in her head. "N-n-n-no" she stuttered getting some of her courage back.

"Are you the boy of the silver blood?

"N-no I'm a girl!"

Then two more eyes appeared. This time they were a deep violet color that seemed to have blackness swirled within it. They were expressionless, which only made Samantha even more uncomfortable because it made her unsure of what that creature would do to her.

"Are you the Key Mistress? The Water Bearer? One of the six Guards to protect them?" The thing inquired its voice high and cold, the very sound of it making her hair stand on end.

"No! I have absolutely no clue to what you peoples are talking about!" she shouted gaining most of her courage back.

At that moment the creature with the red eyes leaped out of the bush, pouncing on top of her pinning her to the ground, its snarling wolf had the expression of a blood thirsty murderer that had been deprived of a hunt for years and was desperate to smell blood once more. Samantha braced herself for her painful end knowing it would be futile to scream for help. That would only draw more people out her and then they would suffer the same fait as her and Steven.

She felt the creature's teeth touch the skin of her neck, 'it's probably going to rip out my vocal cords first' she thought some what laughing to herself, in an attempt to make herself feel at least some what better about her end. Just before the wolf thing was about to sink its ivory teeth into her neck the creature from the other bush spoke up. "Ghash get off of her." it commanded. Samantha hesitantly opened her eyes. The creature that had pounced on Samantha looked at the bush with the shadow like eyes. "But, Weth I thought master said…"

"Forget what the master said!" said the creature named Weth as she emerged from her bush (A/N: Incase you haven't figured it out all ready Weth is a girl Ghash is a boy). "She could be of some use to us."

Ghash got off of her. She sat up and to get a good look at her two attackers. Gash had the body of the largest wolf she had ever seen. It had a shaggy fur coat that seemed to be stained with his past victims' blood. There was a mysterious black marking on its chest that was in the shape of an eye. Its red eyes were filled with disappointment.. Weth was indeed very different. She looked like a huge black panther that had been splattered with purple paint that almost blended in with rest of her fur. She too had the eye on her chest but it was in a flame like red. She walked over to her on all fours (duh how else do cats walk) moving like a graceful yet sinister shadow. Her eyes filled with cunning and mischief.

"She could be our ticket into the castle," Weth said with smirk.

"Why would we want to go in there?" asked Ghash sort of scratching his head (or ears) with his hind leg.

Weth rolled her eyes and groaned with frustration at he partner's stupidity, "We will be able to search for the ones who appose the Dark Lord without having to hide in the forest waiting for some stupid student to come along after dark near the forest!"

"Ooooh ok," said Ghash smiling sheepishly. Samantha tried to suppress her laughter. Ghash right now seemed to have lost all of his evil like qualities right then. But she feared that if her amusement showed at all, he would turn back into his evil self. Weth placed a paw on Samantha's heart and pushed her down again. She started to mutter something in an odd language. A black mist began to surround her and Weth, enveloping them in darkness.

Then a pale gloomy light appeared between them. Samantha's eye lids became heavy. The light seemed to be singing an irresistible lullaby slowly singing her to sleep. The last thing Samantha saw was Wath's smile of triumph before everything went blank.

the names stink I know but it's all I could think of at the moment.

Liz: So how was it? Shall I continue? I promise to get in the Yu Yu Hakusho characters up in the next chapter. This is supposedly just explaining a tiny portion the plot and the conflict that will be brought up latter on in the story.

Hiei: Hn the story sucks.

Kurama: Now Hiei I don't think it is very wise to upset the authoress.

Hiei: Why should I care?

Kurama: She could control what happens to you in the next chapter.

Hiei: So?

Kurama: She could make you kiss Kuwabara in the next chapter

Hiei: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;; help me

Liz: Fear not Hiei for you shall not kiss the Baka

Hiei: Sighs in relief

Liz: But you still shall be punished dearly

Hiei: Help Me…..

Kurama: Review!!


	2. Chapter2

Liz: Kurama where is Hiei?

Kurama: He got a little nervous about his punishment.

Liz: Ah ha! I knew it!

Kurama: what?

Liz: He is even more of a coward than the Baka!!!!!!

Hiei: jumps out of closet I AM NOT!!!!

Liz: ties up Hiei NOW YOU SHALL NEVER ESCAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Kurama: tries to sneak away

Liz: And just where do you think your going?

Kurama: freezes and turns back to Liz I was…..

Liz: puts on puppy dog face don't leave me alone with him pwease ….

Kurama: Must …. resist … the ….face..

Liz: puts on an even more pathetic look

Kurama: sighs ok

Liz: YYAAAYY!! gives Kurama death hug

Kurama: Can't………..breath…..

Liz: I OWN NO ONE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!

**Blackmail and Uniforms and Missions! Oh Joy! (Plus some flash backs)**

"I am not going to wear that stupid uniform!" Hiei yelled as his friend tried to get him put on his knew school uniform, "You can't make me!"

"Just put on the uniform Hiei," said Kurama, holding out the Hogwarts uniform to him.

"You could just wear your cloak over your normal clothes," Yusuke suggested, "no one will notice."

But Hiei, being the stubborn little fire demon that he is 'hned' shook his head 'no.'

"You'll get in trouble," Kurama stated knowing that more than likely it would do no good.

"Hn do you really think that I'd care if I get in trouble Kurama?" he asked smirking. Kurama just frowned. "Well I don't. Their pathetic punishments will not faze me! I will never put on the uniform!" Hiei stated. Yep he had lost it. Ever since he they had started this mission he had been some what more rebellious and grouchy than normal. Kurama couldn't help but wonder if it was the side affects of the potion Koenma had given them or Hiei if really had something against the uniform that they were required to wear. Kurama sighed, 'I was really hoping that it wouldn't come to this.' It will be fine this kind of stuff can be fun Youko stated in his head .

"Ok, Hiei, you win. You don't have to wear the uniform, I don't care." Kurama said turning around to put the uniform away. Hiei smiled in triumph, proud that he had gotten his way.

"But," Kurama continued, pulling a slightly crinkled photo out of his pocket, smirking a little. "I also don't care if everyone sees this quite humorous picture from your files. Although I am quite sure you would, 'your Highness'."

Hiei's smile quickly faded into a look of terror, "Which photo?"

Kurama's eyes flashed from there normal kind emerald color to an amber and there was a single silver streak in his red hair.

"I believe it was the time when Botan forced us into a game of truth or dare and Yusuke dared you to wear a pink dress and prance around the room singing 'I am the Magic Muffin Princess'," Kurama said waving the picture in front of his face. Yusuke began to laugh uncontrollably clutching his sides because they hurt so much.

Hiei went into a mode of panic, "NO!! I'll do anything just don't show it to anyone."

Kurama eye changed back into their normal color and put the photo back in his pocket and got Hiei's uniform back out and handed it to him, "Then change into your uniform."

Hiei began to mumble something about "baka kitsunes" and "black mail" as he put on his new school clothing. Kurama, who had put on his uniform prior to the "black mail" incident, laid back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Flash Back

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabaka (a.k.a Kuwabara) sat in Koenma's office waiting for him to show up, and wondering what was so important that he had to summon them there at 3:00 in the morning on a Saturday when they really should be at home sleeping.

"What do you think pacifier breath wants this time?" asked Yusuke, with a yawn.

"Who is 'pacifier breath'?" asked Kuwabara scratching his head like a brainless baboon.

"Koenma, you baka," said Hiei.

"Oh ok… Hey wait, who are you calling a 'baka' shorty?!!"

"You, of course," and then he added quickly, "baka."

Soon Kuwabara and Hiei were in a full fledged war. Yusuke and Kurama just sat there watching Kuwabara and Hiei beat the crap out of each other, Yusuke trying to get Kurama to bet with him on how Kuwabara would lose to Hiei, to make things a little more interesting. They were quite board with this since it happened all the time and it always had the same out come. The out come was usually had to do with Kuwabara crawling away from the fight so battered and bruised that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

Suddenly a toddler appeared out of thin air with a small 'pop', hovered a couple of feet above the ground… right in the middle of Kuwabara and Hiei's war. Yusuke and Kurama jumped in there seats. Kuwabara fell over while trying to freeze himself in an odd position so he wouldn't hit the toddler. Hiei just froze, his katana a centimeter away from the baby's blue hat, his eyes wide.

The toddler looked at Hiei then at his katana and then it spoke in an irritated tone, "Hiei, I would really appreciate it if you would put that away and sit down in a chair."

Hiei quickly sheathed his sword and sat down just as quick. Usually he would never take orders from anyone but since Koenma (A/N that is the toddler by the way) could send him to the spirit prison with the snap of his fingers, he didn't dare disobey him.

Kuwabara groaned as he got up and walked over to a chair as far away from Hiei as possible. Koenma rolled his eyes at Kuwabara's cowardice and went on to explain their new mission.

"Do any of you know what 'Hogwarts' is?" he asked.

All of them just stared at him blankly.

"Warts form a hog?" Yusuke guessed with a shrug.

"NO!"

"Well if that not it than what is it?"

"Yes please enlighten us."

"Do hogs even have warts?"

"Hn."

Koenma sighed "Hogwarts is a school…"

Yusuke busted into uncontrollable laughter, "Who would be stupid enough to name a school 'Hogwarts'?"

"I WAS NOT FINISHED!" Koenma yelled in rage.

Yusuke put his hand over his own mouth to stifle his laughter and tried to stop calm himself, although it took quite a while.

"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," said Koenma glaring at Yusuke, "Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards, thus gaining the full name Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh… well…that relatively elucidates the eccentricity of the school's name" said Kurama.

"O.o You know I have absolutely no idea what just you said" Yusuke stated.

"I didn't either" said Kuwabara.

Kurama sighed 'dense loafers' he said within the safety of his own mind.

"So anyway why are you telling us about a school for about a school for magical peoples?" inquired Yusuke, "I mean, there isn't anything that they can't take care of and all being able to use magic to solve there problems and stuff so…"

"Yusuke has it ever occurred to you that magic can't solve everything," Koenma said with a sigh.

"Well yeah sure but…"

"Then I guess that explains why they would need our help," he said, "considering that they are having quite a few problems at this time…"

Koenma paused thoughtfully then Yusuke broke the silence, "Could you tell us what our mission is already?"

"Oh yes, well there seems to be some unnatural activity going on in the forest near the school, a student was killed and well the head master came to me and asked me for help, for some strange reason, and it also just so happens that he knows my dad and sort of black mailed me, so you have to go to the school for a year as fifth students to find out what killed the student and kill it."

"NANI?!?!" the all yelled in unison.

"But we aren't wizards" Yusuke said wide eyed, "We don't even know how to do magic! HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU EXPECT US TO BLEND IN WITH HUNDREDS OF WITCHES AND WIZARDS?!?!?!?!"

"I have already taken care of that," Koenma said, "Gorge, bring in the caldron."

Soon a blue ogre, more commonly known as Gorge, came into the office with a caldron full of thick, foul, green, liquid and placed it on Koenma's desk. Then he filled four cups full of the potion and handed one to each of them. "Drink up!" he said glad that he himself didn't have to take some of the dreadful stuff.

"EEEEEWWWW!!! NO WAY!!!!!!" Kuwabara exclaimed with disgust.

"Shut it, you sissy Baka!"

"STOP CALLING ME BAKA YOU MIDGET!"

"Fine then I shall call you usubaka."

" WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUTUP!!!!!!"

Kuwabara and Hiei instantly went silent, still glaring murderously at each other.

"Sooooo… why are we drinking this stuff?" asked Yusuke.

"It will give you magical abilities and give you all the information that you were would need to know for a fifth year such as spells, potions and magical history."

"Whatever…" said Yusuke with a sigh, he hesitantly raised the coup to his lips and began to gulp it down. As soon as his glass was empty his face turned green and he covered his mouth out of nausea. He dropped his glass, which shattered on the floor and ran off to the bath room. Kurama who had finished his potion as well began to feel lightheaded. He stumbled over to put the glass back but instead of placing it onto the desk he missed and it crashed onto the floor. Kuwabara's eye and arms began to twitch uncontrollably as if he was having a seizure (thus making him through his glass in the air and hit Gorge on the head.) Hiei on the other hand just got a severe head ache and amazingly didn't break his glass at all.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KOENMA? POISIN US?" Yusuke shouted as soon as he had made his way back from the room of rest.

"Sorry about the side effects, it happens when you first take the potion, of course there are some more side effects as well such as cantankerousness, stubbornness, and other negative affects that will wear off within a week or so. Of course it is only temporary so you will need to take it once a month."

"Oh joy," Yusuke muttered "So when are we going to go this Hogwarts School exactly?"

"Exactly two days from now. Just enough time to fill you in on the news from the wizarding world so you won't be completely lost in your conversations with the other students."

"I am not going to be talking to anyone!" said Hiei being his normal anti-social self.

Koenma acted as if Hiei had said nothing and called for Jorge again. This time he brought in a huge stack of books and cloths and cauldrons, struggling to carry it all without dropping any items. He placed the pile on top on the desk also slightly burying Koenma in some of the items as well. "Take only one of each item." "What is all this stuff."

"Your school supplies you baka"

"WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME BAKA TO DAY!!!!!!!!!!?"

"Because you are!"

"SHUT UP SHORT STUFF!!!!!!!!!!"

"Make one more remark about my size and I will personally…"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARUGING!!!?" Yusuke shouted several veins popping out of his head.

"Anyway my half sister Sakura will be joining you on this mission sense she knows much more about the wizarding world than any of you….."

"Koenma, sense when did you have a half sister?" asked Yusuke.

"Um……....... I never told that I had a sister?" asked Koenma rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

"Apparently you didn't, oh great one who still wears diapers," said Hiei mockingly.

At that Koenma's face turned a very dangerous shade of red and was slowly making it's way towards purple he was biting down on his pacifier so hard out of rage that Yusuke was sure that it his teeth would cut right through it in a couple of seconds. "That is IT!" he shouted "ALL OF YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" Koenma then did something no one thought he would ever do, he picked up a stamp/seal thingy (boy I sure have a way with words --') and hurled it at them, giving Hiei a good bonk on the head. Soon all manner of office supplies were wising their heads as they dashed out the door with their new school supplies and train tickets for platform 9and ¾. Poor Gorge though was left behind to deal with the outraged prince of the underworld's petrifying tantrum.

END FLASHBACK

Kurarma opened his eyes as Kuwabara came into there compartment. "The driver person said that we would be there in an hour," Kuwabara said. Kurama nodded and then closed his eyes. He had been unusually tired ever since the potions.

"Hey shrimp what I thought you said you would never ware the uniform."

"Hn, shut up," Hiei said with a twitching eye.

"After you, oh great Magic Muffin Princess."

And that is when Hiei snapped.

Liz: Yes I left a cliffy

Kurama: It is not a "cliffy" as you just stated it

Liz: It is to!!!!!!!

Hiei: SHUT UP!!!!!! I am trying to sleep in my happy place…..

Liz: oO Hiei are you feeling ok? turns to Kurama he is ok right?

Kurama: I am sure he is just fine U

Liz: Anyhoo I am glad that you reviewed HanyouGirl16. It helps a lot when people actually review BECAUSE YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WIT H THE STORY!!!! IS IT MY TITLE?!?!?! I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT I CAN'T THINK OF A BETTER ONE!?!?! CAN ANONE….

Kurama: takes tranquilizer gun and shoots Liz

Liz: falls down lifeless

Kurama: What she is trying to say is that she would like to have more people review and it might be nice if there was a little constructive criticism. So please review.

Hiei: ZZZzzzZZZzzz…fffluffy white rabbit…


End file.
